Other Reasons
by rockstar54
Summary: What if Elsa had another reason for fleeing Arendale? Can she keep her other secret a secret? How will Anna and the kingdom react when they find out? This story is a little different from the movie but, it still has knd of the same ending.
1. Elsa's secret

**Chapter One**

* * *

Elsa ran across the frozen pond trying to block out her sister screaming,''Elsa!Elsa!Come back!''Now that her powers have been revealed it made the prefect cover-up. So, she could hid the fact that she was..._pregnant._The farther away from Arendale she got the safer it would be for her and her future child. Where could she go? What would she do? Suddenly she got the prefect idea. The mountains she'll go to the mountains! They would make the prefect hideout. She would never be found. And at this moment not being discovered was the most important thing on Elsa's mind.

* * *

Elsa walked up the stairway of her newly built ice palace. Her growing belly was now more evident now that she was wearing her new form fitting ice blue went out on the balconey and looked around. There was no one around for miles and no one would venture this far up the mountain. For the time being she was safe._Me and my unborn child_ she thought. She still hadn't wrapped her head around the idea that in nine months she'd be a knew one thing though, she was _so_ confused. All of a sudden Elsa felt a wave of dizziness come upon her. Unsure that it was the baby or nerves,she sank down in to a chair. _U_gh, she thought,_ This is going to be a long nine months_.

**So thats chapter one! I know it's super short (the othe ones will be longer) but, I wanted to get the story out there. Please read and review!:) See you later!:)**


	2. Problems

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Five months later Elsa's belly was huge. If she was correct the baby would be arriving in about two months. Over the months she had begun to worry less and less about being discovered. However she hadn't stopped thinking about Anna. Anna wanted so bad to just get Elsa to notice her and every time Elsa had resisted. Elsa wanted more than anything to be close with Anna again but it just wasn't possible. Not anymore . _Stop thinking about her! _Elsa urged herself but that too wasn't possible. After trying in vain Elsa's thoughts turned to Arendale...

* * *

Even though it had been months since Anna had given up searching for her sister she was still worried sick about Elsa. Where was she? Why did she leave? Between planning her wedding to Hans and worrying about Elsa Anna was just plain exhusted. At the moment Anna was in the middle of getting fitted for her wedding gown. Even though she was in the comfort of her castle her thoughts were in the far off place where her sister was hiding. Anna had secretly vowed that as soon as possible she would start searching again for Elsa. She would get Kristoff and Olaf and start searching again. It was the only thing she could do. That and hope.

* * *

With every passing day Elsa thought more and more about her sister and her kingdom, both she had abandoned quite aburptly and without warning. She tried to keep the past as past but that was more difficult than it seemed. The other thing that was on her mind was her future baby. What would she name it? What would she do if they were discovered? But, the question that was bothering Elsa the most was,_ What if the child inheirted her powers? _The last thing Elsa wanted was for her child to grow up like she did , in hiding. This possibility was all the more reason for Elsa herself to stay in hiding. Elsa wished with all her heart that she would be able to wake up morning and not have all these problems in her life. Not to say that her child was a problem, but it wasn't exactly a blessing either.

**So, that was chapter two everbody. Hope you enjoyed it! I know this chapter wasn't much longer than the first but, I still hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of my story! :) **


	3. Britta

**Wow! You guys must really love my story! I have 6 favorites and 12 follows and I only on chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews! Some reviewers have been asking who is the father of Elsa's baby. I'm here to tell you guys that his identity shall be revealed soon. Oh and to anyone that doesn't know what The Valley of Living Rock is it's the place were the trolls live in Frozen. I probally won't be updating again until after Christmas.**

**Okay enough of me here's Chapter Three.**

* * *

When Elsa's water broke it was quite surprising. Elsa was just doing the things the an ice queen does, felt the baby kick hard, looked down and saw a clear puddle surrounding her feet. She knew exactly what was happening. Fortunaltley, she knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Elsa had been to The Valley of living Rock exactly one time. The longer it took to get there, the more painful if was for Elsa. When finallt reached the trolls' residence the pain was far past unbearable and she collasped out of pain.

''She's in labor,'' the head troll anouced then said to some other trolls,'' Take her over there.''

As was expected the birth was painful for could she let him do this to her! She wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't had met him. Sure, she'd still be an ice queen living in solitude in the mountains , but she wouldn't be preganant! Then Elsa heard a faint cry then a louder wail.

As Elsa cradled her baby in her arms the lead troll told her,''It's a girl.''

Elsa asked the question that had been nagging at her for months,''Does she have my powers?''

The troll answered,''You can't really tell until she's older. Besides, you should be thinking of a name.''

Elsa had already thought of the prefect name,''Britta. Her name is Britta, after mt mother.''

Elsa stayed with the trolls until she was strong enough to travel. Even though Britta hadn't been conjuring snowflakes, with every passing day she was showing more and more signs that she had inheirted her mother's powers. Britta had her mother's hair and eyes.

_Good,_ Elsa thought,_At least she won't look like him._

Elsa still worried. About wheather she'd be a good mother or not. What type of mother would a snow queen be? Of course she didn't know. She didn't even know how to take care of a baby! What would her mother say? That thought had never crossed Elsa's mind. If her mother was here what would she say to Elsa? She would say try your best and take it day by day. Then again, if her parents were alive she probally wouldn't be in this situation. But, anyway Elsa would just have to try her best and take it day by day.


	4. Snow Play

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU ! THANK YOU! You guys are amazing! I have 18 followers and 9 favorites and I'm only on chapter 4 ! Thank you for the reviews! I'd thought I'd squeeze in one more chapter before my break for the holidays. Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!**

* * *

''Britta! Britta where are you?Come to Mama!''Elsa was running about her ice palace in search of her three year old daughter. Her daughter always loved to play hide and seek which, of course, set her mother on edge simply because Elsa had told Britta to never leave the castle with out Elsa going out with her.

Elsa heard a giggle and whirled around to see her daughter behind her.

''You found me Mama.''the little girl said as she hugged Elsa's waist.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her daughter as Britta went running off to occupie herself with another activity. Britta was so much...like _him_. It was a tragic story, Elsa and Nolan's breif love story. They had been childhood friends. When Elsa 'disapeared' , Nolan would through rocks at Elsa's window and ask her to come out. One night Elsa did and from then on it kind of became an annual thing. Beside her parents, Nolan was the omly person that knew about her powers. Then, a couple of months before Elsa's powers were revealed, Nolan left on a trip. One event lead to another and Nolan died. That left Elsa pregnant with his child. It was sad, but true.

''Mama! Mama!''the calls from Britta brought Elsa out of her daydreams and back to realality.

''What is it Britta?"Elsa called.

''Can we go out in the snow?''

''Sure I'll be out in a minute.'' Elsa answered.

* * *

Playing out in the snow was one of the many things that mother and daughter enjoyed to do together. Both of them had ice poowers. Britta was still at the young age where she thought that having powers such as these were prefectly normal. Elsa watched Britta run about in the snow, every now and then conjuring a snowflake. Elsa couldn't really ever picture herself ever being that young and carefree. _I guess that's normal_ she thought.

Suddenly a snowball hit Elsa from out of no where. She turned around and saw Britta grinning slyly.

''Well I wonder who could've thrown that?''Elsa said out loud before conjuring a snowball and throwing in the direction that she heard the giggles. Britta managed to dodge it and started running around. Elsa joined in on the fun and started to chase Britta. Soon Elsa had captured her daughter and the two were engaged in a fierce tickle fight.

Yes, Elsa was going to be a good mother.


	5. Author's Note! VERY IMPORTANT!

Sorry, this is not an update. Even though this story has 7 seven reviews, 18 favorites, 28 followes and over 3000 views, I'm putting this story on hold. I'm just so busy with school and other stories! I'm really am very sorry! IT's only for a couple of monthes, then I'll pick up where I lest off, I promise. Please continue your support. Again, I am very sorry. I'm sure all of you can relate to having busy schedules.


End file.
